


Over the Years

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Suicide Attempts and Depression, Texting, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of texts sent from Frank Iero to Gerard Way from 2002 to 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Years

**Frank Iero: May 23rd, 2002 9:01 P.M.**

Did you get the cocoa puffs at the store? I've been having those man cravings again.

 

**Frank Iero: December 5th, 2003 7:38 A.M.**

Duuuuuuuude! I set up the Christmas decorations! Wouldn't it be cool if we made a Christmas single some day?

 

**Frank Iero: March 17th, 2004 1:54 A.M.**

Did you eat all of the pizza again? I can't find it

 

**Frank Iero: September 30th, 2005 11:15 P.M.**

It's one of those nights again.

 

**Frank Iero: January 25th, 2006 3:39 A.M.**

ffuck I had a drwam I wtched yyou die fuck g wher are you

 

**Frank Iero: August 7th, 2007 5:32 P.M.**

Come home soon. I think I put a virus on my computer after accidentally clicking on an ad while playing 'Which MCR Boy is Your Babe???' I didn't even get you. I've disappointed the clan.

 

**Frank Iero: April 12, 2008 12:46 A.M.**

don't wanna die don't wanna die g i'm sorry fuck I was so stupid to do it why did i think it was a good idea to ove

 

**Frank Iero: February 27th, 2009**

i thought i was getting better g. fuck fuck fuck why is it so hard to be happy

 

**Frank Iero: October 8th, 2010**

I'm finally getting better. I actually want a future. I want one with you.

 

**Frank Iero: July 18th, 2011**

Wowie I can't believe I'm getting married to such a handsome man. I love you

 

**Frank Iero: June 23rd, 2012**

literally you let me put my dick in your ass but you won't eat shrimp? fucking weakling. disappointing the clan. also, we're out of fruit snacks. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know the ending is kinda choppy, sorry about that. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
